


oh how the heavens weep for you

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: End Game, M/M, but what if it happened like this instead, i know end game already happened, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Well, I’ll probably wake up soon. This is probably the only time I’ll get to see you. It was kind of a stroke of luck that I met you, so-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, too, Dave.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh how the heavens weep for you

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to unregistered user Witch+of+Hope, who left me many comments! thank you for all of your kind words and support!

“Let’s watch Con Air,” he says.

“Let’s not say we did,” you respond.

You’re trying to decide what movie to watch. You’re about sick and tired of watching Con Air, but you only have about three other movies on the ship to watch. Jade figured out it wasn’t exactly easy to alchemize movies, so she stopped trying after the first four. Sadly, three of the ones she alchemized are B-list movies and the other one is a French movie. You put the French movie in.

“What are we watching?” He asks, moving away from you when you sit down on the sofa. You try to pretend it doesn’t hurt, because you’re not Dave Strider but you are a version of him, and you’re supposed to be cool and emotionless. It’s what your Bro taught you to do. “Hello? Earth to Davesprite, can you tell me what we’re watching?”

You tell him, “Don’t be so rude, it’s bad for your health,” and then you say, “The French movie.”

He groans and throws his head back against the cushions. You can’t say you blame him. You aren’t a big fan of the French movie, either, but at least it has subtitles. You’d just rather watch anything else but Con Air or a B-list movie. It sucks that all Jade managed to alchemize were B-list movies, Con Air, and a French movie, but you’ll get over it. John falls asleep about five minutes of the way in. You try to stay awake, too, but you end up falling asleep.

The next time you wake up, you’re sprawled out on a mushroom on John’s planet. You think it’s John’s planet, at least. The mushroom is glowing like it’s radioactive, so you wouldn’t doubt that it is LOWAS. You sit up and rub your eyes. The first thing you notice is that you aren’t half-bird, anymore. You’re dressed in the last outfit you wore; your white suit. Huh. Weird.

“Dave?” You hear, and you look to find the source. Standing in front of you is a John, but not the one you’re stuck on the ship with. This one is wearing his wise guy slime suit. Half of it looks like it was burned in a fire. The half of his skin you can see is pink, like it was burned in a fire, too. You try to think of what timeline this John could be from, but you can’t. “Are you...are you my Dave? You’re wearing the same suit, and…”

Holy shit.

Holy shit, it just hit you. This is your John. You’re up on your feet before he can finish his sentence, and your arms are around him. He’s a lot shorter than you, so hugging him is proving to be difficult, but you don’t care. He’s your John. He’s yours. “John, oh my god,” you say, and you’re trying your best not to cry because you’re a Strider, goddammit. Striders don’t cry. “I missed you so much, dude. You don’t even know.”

He sniffles. You guess he’s crying. “I missed you too, Dave,” he responds. “I’ve seen a lot of Dave's, but none of them have been you.”

Fuck, your eyes are watering. You step back and lift your glasses to wipe the tears away when he’s not looking, but you aren’t even sure how well he can see. One of his eyes has no color. It almost looks like the pupil was washed away, but you try not to say anything. You only reach out and touch the skin underneath it. He cringes. “My denizen burned me to death, remember? I did it so you’d be able to travel in time.”

You didn’t remember that. You tried to forget, and you guess it had been working, but then he brought it up and now you remember it. Before you can say anything dumb, he jumps forward and gets on his tiptoes to kiss you. You lift him up by his legs, careful of the places that look burned. You don’t want to hurt him. “I missed you, I missed you,” he repeats against your lips, a mantra. His tears drip onto your cheeks, but you could care less.

“I missed you too, John,” you say. “Do you know anything about the game?”

You set him down. He scratches the back of his neck. “Well, I saw alpha Dave a few weeks ago. He told me that your three years is up soon and he hopes that means the game will end. He also seemed kinda disappointed that I wasn’t the John he was looking for, but I tried not to let it get to me. I was usually disappointed when every Dave that came through here wasn’t you, so.”

Shit. What are you supposed to do when the game ends? You’re just numbers and codes. You’re just a construct of the game, and when they game dies, you die with it. “I guess that means my time is almost up.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” you start. “I’m just a game construct, John. I’m Davesprite in the alpha timeline. I’m Dave’s sprite. He doesn’t need me anymore, so, when the game ends, I do too.”

John frowns. “That’s sad.”

You nod. It is kind of sad, you guess. The only point of your existence was to help Dave, and now that you’re done with that, the game is done with you. Really, you living is kind of pointless by this point, but you won’t say that to John. You’d never say something like that to him. “Well, I’ll probably wake up soon. This is probably the only time I’ll get to see you. It was kind of a stroke of luck that I met you, so-”

“I love you, too, Dave.”

You try not to smile. “Yeah, love you, Egbert.”

You wake up.

You wake up, and it’s the worst feeling of your life. John is still asleep on the sofa next to you, and you’re half-bird again. You sigh, getting up from the sofa. You lift John up and float to his bedroom, setting him down on his bed. You don’t bother with the covers. You’re surprised John didn’t wake up from the living room to the bedroom. When you turn around, Jade is waiting in the doorway, a smile on her face. “It’s nice that you’re so nice to him, but I know you miss your friends, too. We aren’t your friends, are we?”

They are. They’re just, not. You can’t really explain it. “I don’t know how to explain it. You’re my friends, but you aren’t. I still miss Jade, John, and Rose.”

Jade nods. “It’s okay, Davesprite.”

*

End game happens a few weeks later. Alpha John and alpha Dave walk through the door out holding hands, and Jade smiles at you before she goes. “Bye, Harley,” you say, even though she isn’t your Jade.

Her smile grows, if that’s possible. “Bye, Davesprite.”

You wish for a fairytale ending, but instead you die with Sburb. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope someone liked this? i dunno, i had the title before i had the story idea, and i just wrote this. i doubt it's any good, but hey, i tried.


End file.
